


Bird of the First

by MermaidMecha



Series: Sanguinala 2020 [3]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Wing Kink, this one is soft y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha
Summary: The new leader of Imperium Secundus is cracking with the weight of the world on his shoulders.
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Sanguinius (WH40k)
Series: Sanguinala 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058426
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Bird of the First

**Author's Note:**

> I am baby when it comes to 40k lore. Feel free to correct me, but this is really just me feeding myself with slutty Sanguinius smut. 
> 
> Again, sorry if this feels disjointed. I paused halfway through and really didn't know where to take it. I want to be done, so I'm saying it's done.

The Lion had seen Sanguinius’ soft shudder when Roboute raised his hand for all to see. Imperator Regis. They might as well named him Emperor for all three of their Legion’s to hear. Lion had no doubts Sanguinius would make a fitting leader, but their brother wore his heart for them to see, even if Roboute was too dense to notice. He was reluctant as best and terrified at worst. However, they could not afford to be divided especially if what they believed was true. It was to stand together or to fall together. Sanguinius had taken the burden. Truly, they'd laid the fate of Mankind onto his shoulders, and their sweet little bird hadn’t crumbled under the pressure. Well, at least he hadn’t in front of their sons’ eyes. Sanguinius had practically fled when all was finally done. Lion watched him run and knew he was far from alright. 

The Blood Angels part for him quietly, allowing him passage. There’s too much to be done to question the new Lord Protector. Besides, Lion’s sure they can feel their father’s anguish. 

He takes a moment to ready himself outside Sanguinius’ door. He’s not sure what he’ll see, but it can’t be pretty. Sanguinius has ordered the terminators away from his doors looking for true solitude. Lion steps inside as quietly as he can. He’s not Corvus, but he’s usually quiet enough to sneak up on his brothers despite his size.

As he thought, it’s not the prettiest scene. His armor strewn across the room in a broken rage. Now, Sanguinius sits in the middle of the chaos. His great wings curl around him as if to protect him from the world outside, but they tremble with each of his sobs that echo through the room. Lion’s seen them do that only in bed to keep his lovers close and warm and to protect himself and others in battle. 

Lion throws his coat aside going to his brother. Sanguinius’ nails dig into the base of his neck, there’s a still healing mark there left by Horus. Though, blood pours a bit more sluggishly from the wound now with the bird’s talons digging in. 

“Lion-” He looks up at him, great tears in those beautiful blue eyes. “We weren’t meant to be without Him, without them. I can’t be Him.”

There are so much longing and pain in those eyes. Seeing his brother in this much anguish, it feels like a knife twisting into Lion’s chest. They’ve all lost something irreplaceable.

Lion gathers the naked bird up into his arms, cradling his head against his neck. He’s always been weak to Sanguinius, but there are few of them that can avoid his kindness and charms. Sanguinius is always more than happy to break himself into pieces and reshape himself into something that would serve each of them better. Not that his little bird didn’t have many facets and layers to him himself. There was still the beast lurking under his beautiful skin as it was for all of them. 

“You aren’t doing this alone, my little bird.” Lion combs his fingers through Sanguinius’ hair. “You do need to eat though. You’ll feel better.” 

He whines in Lion’s arms, and Lion can feel the warm tears against his skin. He’s glad he doesn’t fight him. 

Lion shudders against him. He isn’t quick enough to stop from moaning when Sanguinius' fangs sink into his flesh. It’s sinfully good. The whole side of his neck feels electrified, as if all sensation there is amplified. He can feel Sanguinius teeth piece deeper, the sharp teeth of his bottom jaw digging into Lion’s flesh as he bites harder. The First knows the little bird is more than capable of ripping out his throat, but he also knows he never would. He feels the bird’s tongue lick across the wounds he left, sucking down his blood as if one would water on the desert surface of Baal Secundus. He strokes Sanguinius’ sensitive back, between his wings were fluffy soft down grows from his skin. His bird whimpers into his throat biting a new mark all over again. 

Night settles over Macragge, not unlike it would on Terra, and Lion can’t help but stare at how beautiful Sanguinius’ wings look under the moonlight. The way they glow brightly infects his thoughts with wishful ideas. How beautiful Sanguinius would have looked in the armor of the Order, how lovely his wings would look in the sky of Caliban, how warm they’d be nestled together like this safe from the great beasts of the woods. 

“Thank you, Lion.” Sanguinius looks up at him from his arms. His eyes are night sky colored blue in the dim light, and they gaze at the Lion filled with admiration and love. It makes his hearts twist painfully. 

“You’re easy to please. Now, sit up and let me preen your wings.” 

“I don’t wish to trouble you-”

“You are no more trouble now than you have ever been.” Lion lets out a low chuckle nearly maneuvering his bird into place on his own. 

Sangiunius is in his lap still, though now he leans forward stretching his beautiful back for Lion’s hungry eyes. His wings twitch, fanning out to stretch after he’s been curling them around himself so tightly for so long. And Lion goes to work, separating his feathers with his fingers to scratch the velvety skin underneath. Sanguinius moans under the touch letting Lion rearrange his feathers, combing them straight. They twitch and shudder under his touch, lively things the IXth Primarch’s wings. He runs his nail across one of the pinfeathers watching it shed its waxy sheath under his touch. The feather fanning out more and more with every stroke of his fingers. 

His fingers go back to the down, Lion combing the softness through his fingers. Then, he watches Sanguinius’ back shiver. His hands grip and rub out the cords of strong muscles the bird uses to fly. 

The more of his back his strokes, the more Sanguinius writhes in his lap. He’s rutting his ass into Lion before long. 

“We’ve pushed you too hard.” He slides his hands down from Sanguinius’ wing again, gripping the base of the left one. He can feel the muscles beneath those beautiful white feathers tremble. His wing stretches out under his touch, and Lion follows the trail of that primary bone. The oil created from the base of his wings absorbs into the feathers quickly. Sanguinius is panting under his touch now. Lion leans his chest into the bird’s back, nuzzling into those soft blonde waves. He can see the bird’s cock heavy and leaking against his thigh. 

“Hmmm, I didn’t imagine this would get you so excited.” Lion growls low in his throat. 

He nips at Sanguinius' neck, careful to avoid the mark left by Horus but eager to leave his own. The bird moans loudly when his canines pierce his neck; Lion sucking a hard bruise into his throat. He uses that same oil from his wings to slick his hand enough to stroke Sanguinius’ cock. 

“I ought to tie you down one day, see how much you can take before you cum hands-free.” He nips at Sanguinius’ ear, and the sweet bird sobs in his arms. His cock is leaking enough, Lion knows he won’t last long. “You deserve to be pampered, our beautiful strong little bird.” 

“Lion-” He tries to argue, selfless being he is. 

“Shh, enjoy it and focus on me.” The First lectures. A hand finds one of Sanguinius’ soft thighs, forcing his legs open wider as he strokes his cock painfully slowly. His hips can’t seem to decide if they want to rut against the Lion’s hard cock or thrust into his tight grip. 

“Lion-” He whimpers. Sanguinius is ready to shake apart in his arms. His great wings twitch with every touch to his cock. The bird lets out a keening whine when Lion swipes his thumb over the leaking head. “Faster, faster, Lion, please.” 

That’s all the encouragement he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fill my lifeblood


End file.
